Harry Potter: The Game
by Lord-Drakos
Summary: Young Harry Potter wakes up one night to find that his life has been turned into a video game, what should he do? Play on, of course! -A Harry Potter/ ES5: Skyrim xover. Based in the HP world, just with the some elements of Skyrim such as items and spells. -Oneshot for now.
1. New Game

**Harry Potter: The Game  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor the Elder Scrolls Series.

"Greetings." - Normal speech.

'G_reetings' - _Thoughts.

_"Greetings" or __"Greetings"__ - _Different language.

~Greetings~ - Parseltongue

_**"Greetings" **_- Spells

A/N. While this is a cross between Harry Potter and the ES5: Skyrim, the crossing-over is a bit minor. I should note that while Harry will be able to use spells from the ES5 universe, they will be in HP format. ex: Lightning bolt will still need to be charged before its cast but the name will be in Latin. However this doesnt mean that anyone in the HP universe can use the same spell by just pointing their wand and saying the incantation, it'll only work for Harry who has it unlocked. HP universe spells will also be included but everyone will be able to use those.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Game

Ten year old, Harry James Potter awoke with a start as he felt a strange, unexplainable shift in his little cupboard. Silently sitting up he looked around his dark cupboard for the source of the disturbance, the answer was found quite quickly (it was glowing after all.) Resting beside him on his small cot was a book. This was, however, not a regular book. For starters the book was glowing, yes...glowing, with a golden light. It was black in color, with a yellow-gold lightning bolt on the cover and strangely enough, his name in big bold letters on the spine.

Harry stared at the book sleepily, his young and tired mind trying (and failing) to comprehend this oddity. He stared at the strange book, the book stared right back, Harry continued staring. After several minutes of silence, Harry cautiously reached out and picked up the strange book.

_'Wow this is heavy.'_ he mentally groaned as he brought the tome to his lap. _'Why cant it be smaller?'_

As if it had heard him, the large tome suddenly shrunk to the size of a small booklet that seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. Harry simply stared at this abnormal occurrence before shrugging and opening the book to the first page, stranger things had happened in his short life. Written on the first page was a note, addressed to him, a note that caused his eyes to widen and a wide grin to cross his face.

'_To Harry James Potter._

_Congratulations! You have been chosen to receive this grand opportunity. Should you accept, you will find yourself placed in a video game version of your life. You will live the rest of your life as a video game, able to use the many abilities and reap the many rewards that belong in such events. Should you refuse however, you will return to sleep and forget this ever happened, doomed to continue what will most likely (but probably not) be a long and boring existence.  
_

_So, Harry James Potter, do you accept?'_

Below the small note two words appeared one after the other._  
_

A glowing green:** [Yes]**

And a glowing red:** [No]**

* * *

Had he not already witnessed the strangeness of the book, (regular books don't glow, change size or have glowing words suddenly appear FYI) Harry would have been saddened by what, he would believe, appeared to be a cruel joke from his 'loving' relatives. As it was he had witnessed its strange abilities so he took every word from the book to be true, and boy was he excited.

He had watched his cousin play many video games over the years, and as fun as they looked, he himself was never allowed to try or even speak about a single one. Like most kids his age, with no friends, a hateful family and a cursed existence, Harry had spent much of his time buried in books, losing himself in a world of fantasy and magic. It was for this very reason he was very excited to accept this offer, how many times had he wished that his life was more fantastical? How many times had he wanted to vanish into the strange worlds imagined by his favorite authors? This was his chance to lead such a life, there was no way he would refuse.

With absolute certainty Harry reached out and placed a finger on the glowing **[Yes].**

* * *

The golden glow surrounding the book flashed green for a moment before returning to normal. Harry on the other hand watched in amazement and glee as the words on the page faded away, only to be replaced with new ones a moment later.

_'Good choice Harry! _

_Before we start you on your adventure, there are a few things that you must be informed of.'  
_

Harry nodded as he read this part, he had skimmed many of the game guides Dudley had discarded in his rush to play his new games. These guides had usually provided important information relevant to game play, hence they were important. If this book contained such information, then it was probably a good idea to pay attention to it.

_'First off, The Secrecy Clause: Due to the nature of our agreement, you are not allowed to inform ANYBODY that you are in fact in a video game. Should you break this rule, it will lead to the instant cancellation of the game and a complete wipe of your memories.'_

Harry gulped at the severe penalty but nodded anyways, after all who could he tell? He had no one to talk to about it and even if he did, who would believe him?

_'Secondly, The Book: This book is covered with many divine enchantments, it is through this book that you will interface with many of the games elements. As such it is requested that you keep it with you at all times (It can shrink to pocket size, you must simply will it to do so). We are also proud to say that we have made this book completely undetectable, no one else will EVER be able to see it, touch it, hear it or do anything else relating to the book. It is for your eyes only.'_

Harry smiled and gripped the book tighter. This was his first and only belonging, he was thrilled to know that no one would ever be able to take it from him.

_'Note: The Book also comes with a small set of helpful features known as The Glows, basically The Book has a series of glows that will inform you of certain things. The Glows are:  
_

_Gold: New information added (see rule four: The Updates Page)  
_

_Green: Skill points available to spend.  
_

_Red: Boss Battle approaching.  
_

_Many more Glows may be implemented in the future as you unlock them.'  
_

Harry shrugged as he skimmed the information on the Glows, they seemed quite helpful, especially that red one. He couldn't imagine what sort of bosses this game would have but at least he would be prepared.

_'Thirdly, The Pause Menu: Like many video games, this game contains a pause menu from which you can do a list of things. Simply say pause to freeze the world around you and select an option, these options are:_

**[Continue]** -_ This option will close the pause screen and return you to the game._**  
**

**[Save]** _- This option will allow you to create a save file that can later be loaded. The game also auto saves before sleep and after major events, you will be informed when an auto-save occurs.__  
_

**[Load]** _- This option allows you to load and play from a previous save point. There are a maximum of three save slots and two auto save slots allowed at one time. _**  
**

**[Inventory]** _- This option will bring up a list of every item belonging to you at that point in time. This also includes items in safes, safe houses, banks and other secret locations, as long as you know of them. You will also be able to customize your equipment from this screen, but only with items stored on hand. _

_Note: After you first open this menu you will be provided with a standard Carrying Space. Items can be placed in this space by force of will, and will remain in stasis until they are removed or used. However, like most games this space has a maximum capacity, in this case that capacity is 25 items._**  
**

**[Cheats]** _- This option will allow you to activate any cheats you have unlocked. As you progress through the game you will complete a number of achievements or find a number of rare items. Some of these achievements or items will unlock certain cheats, making game-play simpler or sometimes harder for you._**  
**

_Note: The Pause menu is deactivated until true game-play begins, so be patient._

Harry pouted as he read the last note, the second he had read about the inventory menu he'd wanted to try this pause menu out but now he would have to wait.

_'Fourth, The Updates Page: This page you are currently reading is known as the Updates Page. This game is still new and may have a few bugs that need to be fixed or new implementations to be added, should any of these occur the book will alert you (via glow) and you can read about them on this page.'_

As he finished reading the last rule Harry grinned as the page cleared and the book pulsed with golden light once more. Taking this to mean he could continue on Harry flipped to the next page.

* * *

The page was blank except for two words at the top: **Character Creation.**

As the words passed through his mind a small picture of himself appeared on one side of the page followed by a small note._  
_

_'Welcome to Harry Potter: The Game. To begin playing we must first create your character, Harry James Potter.'_

_'First gender: Are you a _**[Male]**_ or _**[Female]**_?'  
_

Harry hastily selected **[Male]** without a seconds thought, the image of himself flickered but remained the same.

_'Are you going to play as a **[Hero] **or **[V****illain]**'_

Harry selected **[Hero] **immediately, if there was one thing his books had taught him it was that the Villains always lost, usually in some painful and tortuous manner.

_'Now Race: Due to the nature of this game your base Race is human, you are however allowed a secondary race's attributes._

(A/N: The following races are the few humanoid races in the Harry Potter universe that I could think of, their stats are based on that races attributes. I.E: Veela aura or Banshee's steel skin. Any info on the races can be found on the Harry Potter Wiki. Also the meanings of the different skills will be explained further down)

**Base race: [Human] **+5 to speechcraft.

**[Banshee (Female only)] **+100 Armor rating. **Gain Ability:** Sonic Screech. **Race flaw:** Inability to speak due to fatal screech.**  
**

**[Centaur] **+5 to Restoration, Ranged, and Sight. +10 Strength and Carrying capacity. +20 speed. **Race bonus**: +50 speed and strength in Forested areas.

**[Dementor]** +5 to Dark arts and Mind arts. +50 cold resistance. **Gain ability:** Soul Steal, Detect life. **Gain effect:** Fear Aura. **Race Flaw**: Permanent blindness.

**[Dwarf] **+5 to One-handed and Block. **Gain ability:** Blacksmith. **Race Flaw: **-50% base height.**  
**

**[Elf, subclass: House] **+2 to Sneak. **Race Flaw**: Subservience to all **[Human]** races.**  
**

**[Ghost] **+2 to Sneak. +50% Physical resistance.** Gain ability**: Ethereal.** Race Flaw: **Inability to leave a certain location.**  
**

**[Goblin] **+10 to Intelligence. +4 Warding, ritual magics and curse-breaking.** Gain ability: **Wandless Magic.** Race Bonus: **Able to dispel curses and wards placed on self (once a month).**  
**

**[Giant] **+30 Strength. -8 Intelligence and speechcraft. +5 to One-handed and Magical resistance.** Race Flaw: **Violent and volatile nature.**  
**

**[Hag (Female only)] **+5% to all skills. +2 to Restoration. +5% Magic regeneration. **Race Flaw**: -50% to Appearance, personality and speechcraft.**  
**

**[Inferius] **+75% magical resistance. -100% fire resistance. **Gain ability:** Cannibalism. **Race Flaw:** Constant decomposition.

**[Metamorphmagus]** +5 to Transfiguration and Sneak.** Gain Ability: **Shape-shift.** Race Flaw: **-10 to movement during a change in body type**.  
**

**[Poltergeist] **+2 to Sneak. +50% Physical and magical resistance**. Gain Ability: **Ethereal.** Race Flaw: **Violent and mischievous nature.**  
**

**[Troll] **+15 Strength. -20 Intelligence. +2 to One-handed and magical resistance. **Race Flaw: **Identifying odor.**  
**

**[Vampire] **+20 Strength, speed and intelligence. +5 to Mind arts, dark arts and necromancy. +25% Health regeneration. **Gain Ability:** Vampiric Drain.** Race Flaw:** Fatal weakness to sunlight and the need to drink blood once a month.**  
**

**[Veela (Female only)] **+4 to Flying and speechcraft. +5 to Mind arts. +10% affinity to fire magic.** Gain Ability: **Avian Form.** Gain Effect: **Seductive Aura.** Race Bonus: **+5 speechcraft when dealing with the opposite gender.**  
**

**[Werewolf] **+15 Strength and speed. +2 to Mind arts. -5 Speechcraft.** Gain Ability:** Lupine Form.** Race Bonus: **+20 Strength and speed during the full moon.**  
**

**[Yeti] **+10 Strength. +75 Cold resistance. -75 Fire resistance. +10% Magical resistance. **Race Bonus:** +20 Strength and speed in mountainous areas.

* * *

Harry's mind boggled as he stared down at the list. Many of these races were taken out of books he had read and the fact that he could choose to join one of these mystical races was exciting. The Question now was, which race to choose? Each had its ups and downs and while some looked exciting and fun there were some he wouldn't touch with a ten foot stick.

_'Hmm..maybe I should make a list and cross them off as I go?' _Harry thought to himself with a slight scowl. _'Right, I'll do that and choose whichever is left over.'_

It took him several minutes to make the mental list, the Dursleys would never allow him to keep drawing or writing supplies (heaven forbid he found a way to entertain himself), and when he finished Harry had narrowed it down to two races:

The Banshee, Hag and Veela were all Female only so they were crossed off first.

Dementors were next, since he quite enjoyed being able to see.

The Giant and Poltergeist went soon after, their natures reminded him of his cousin and Uncle and there was no way he would be anything like those two.

Dwarfs were crossed off next, since being short was not helpful in any way and he would much rather like to grow taller.

After that he crossed off the House Elves, he wasn't sure what Subservience meant but if it was a flaw then there was no way it was anything good.

Ghosts went next. Being trapped in Number four Privet drive for however long this game lasted would be the highest definition of hell on earth.

He soon crossed off the Inferius and Yeti due to their huge weakness to fire, he was also sure he knew what decomposition meant and that was definitely a big turn off.

Metamorphmagus and Troll were both crossed off for the same reason. People would always be able to know him, either from being overly clumsy or from having a bad smell, a really bad smell in this case.

Lastly were the Werewolf and Vampire. Both were mythological creatures everyone knew so much about, this was the reason he crossed them off. Death by sunlight or stake through the heart did not sound appealing, and neither did drinking blood or turning into a mindless monster once a month.

With his list completed Harry was left with two choices, the Centaur or the Goblin.

_'Hmm, what do I pick?'_ he wondered to himself. _'They both look good except for a few differences, the Centaur is probably better as a ranger like Legolas or the other Elves from the Lord of the Rings books. The Goblins are different from the goblins in Lord of the Rings though, they seem to be smarter and more oriented towards magic.'_

Harry frowned to himself as he went over the two races, he wasn't sure which to pick. Although the Centaur bonuses were much better that the goblin ones, they were stronger physically and could carry more, he was sure he would be picking a magic oriented class if given the chance. Magic had always been something that fascinated him and he was sure he had some magic after all the strange things that had happened in his short life.

There had been the time he was upset by a professor and the woman's hair had turned blue minutes later, there was also the time he had regrown all his hair after a particularly horrible haircut from his Aunt Petunia and lastly the time he had been running from Dudley and his gang and had some how wound up on the school roof.

These instances coupled with his relatives aversion to magic had assured him of one thing, he had magic and his 'family' knew about it. He had made this conclusion just three weeks ago but even after constant attempts he had been unable to recreate the effects, in fact he was considering it all to be just his imagination until this incident with the book.

Speaking of the book, Harry looked down and considered his choice once more. Centaur or Goblin...

_'Wait, what does it mean Wandless magic? If I don't pick the Goblin will I have to use a wand or staff to use magic?' _The image of himself running around waving a big wooden staff or a small sick with a golden star at the end caused him to grimace. _'Right, Goblin it is. I don't even see how using a Bow and Arrow could help in this day and age.' _

With his decision made Harry placed a finger on his selection and watched as the book pulsed once more and the image of himself flickered, this time however there was a noticeable change. His hair had lightened by a couple shades, going from pitch black to dark grey. His eyes were now two shades darker and seemed to be slightly slanted. His skin had also darkened by a few shades, going from almost pale to a slight tan. Lastly his ears had tapered off into points, though they weren't too noticeable unless you had seen them beforehand. All in all he looked completely different, yet still the same.

A quick feel of his ears alerted Harry to the fact that, yes, his appearance had changed to match the one shown in the book. He wasn't too surprised however, considering the fact that this book was somehow warping the fabric of reality in order to turn his life into a video game, this was probably childsplay.

* * *

With the race selected, the words on the page faded away once more and were replaced with new ones.

_'Now choose your base class. It should be noted that you wont be fully locked in this class and will be able to use parts of the other classes to create a unique class of your own. Example: a Mage class with skills and traits from the warrior class, making it into a Battlemage of sorts.'_

**[Archer]** +20 Dexterity and Luck. +4 Ranged and Alchemy.

**[Mage] **+20 Intelligence and Spirit. +2 to all Mage class skills.**  
**

**[Warrior] **+20 Strength and Stamina. +4 to Close-combat and Armor.**  
**

**[Priest] **+20 Spirit and Strength. +4 to Restoration and Close-combat.**  
**

**[Rogue] **+20 Dexterity and Luck. +4 to Sneak and Movement.**  
**

Harry didn't even pause as he selected the **[Mage]** option. He knew enough from books and Dudley's game guides to know what each class entailed and that the Mage was the best magic oriented class as opposed to the other magical class, the Priest, which was more of a healer/warrior. Meanwhile in his lap the book pulsed once more and his image changed. The change was less noticeable this time as a magical aura surrounded him for a brief second before vanishing, leaving only a slight glow of power in his eyes.

* * *

_'You begin the game with 20 stat points to allocate, you may now allocate your stat points. Each time you level up you gain six stat points to allocate._

**Str: 20. **Strength(Str) affects the power of your melee attacks and all Physical Combat stats.**  
**

**Sta: 20.** Stamina(Sta) affects your Health Points(hp) and Health Regeneration(hp regen). 1 STA = 5 hp and 0.5% hp regen.**  
**

**Int: 20 (+30). **Intelligence(Int) affects all Magical Combat stats and your Mana Points(mp). 1 Int = 5 mp.**  
**

**Spi: 20 (+20). **Spirit(Spi) affects the power of your healing spells and your Mana Regeneration(mp regen). 1 Spi = 0.5% mp regen.**  
**

**Dex: 20. **Dexterity(Dex) affects the power of non-magical ranged attacks as well as the accuracy of all ranged attacks(including magical ones).**  
**

**Lck: 20. **Luck(Lck) affects your chances of landing a critical hit in battle, as well as how lucky you are outside of battle.**  
**

Harry spent a moment in thought over his stats, he had a nice bonus to his Int and Spi thanks to his race and class meaning he could afford to focus on other areas off the start. Making his choices, Harry quickly distributed his points.

**Str: 22. **

**Sta: 23.  
**

**Int: 23 (+30).  
**

**Spi: 22 (+20).  
**

**Dex: 25.  
**

**Lck: 25.  
**

With his selection done the book pulsed once more and the words began to fade, Harry glanced over to his image and was surprised to see a noticeable difference. His image self looked more intelligent now, its glassy dull eyes now had an inquisitive gleam. It also seemed more sure of itself, standing more gracefully and alert than its previous slouched position. Lastly he also looked much healthier, his frame filling out a bit more than before so that he no longer looked scrawny and impoverished, just a bit on the skinny side.

_'Wow is that how I look now?'_ Harry wondered in shock. _'I cant believe how much difference a few stat points made.'_

He was drawn out of his thoughts as the book released another pulse and new words appeared on the page.

* * *

_'You will also begin the game with 20 perk points to spend, 2 perk points will be awarded every level. There are many spells and skills that can be acquired in this game, each belongs to its own spell/skill tree but there are some spells/skills that belong to many trees. Perks allow you to boost certain aspects of certain spells/skills. There are a maximum of 20 levels per perk and thanks to our milestone feature, you will unlock special features or cheats ever 5 perk levels. _

_For ease of use, each tree has been split by the class it most represents.'  
_

**[Archer] **

Alchemy: 1

Enchantments: 1

[Alchemical] Potions: 1

Ritual magics: 1 (+2)

Ranged: 1

Accuracy: 1

Archery: 1

Wand magic: 1**  
**

Sight: 1

Divination: 1

Mage sight: 1

Scrying: 1

**[Mage]**

Alteration: 1 (+2)

[Altering] Charms: 1 (+2)

Potions: 1 (+2)

[Transforming] Transfiguration: 1 (+2)

Conjuration: 1 (+2)

Necromancy: 1 (+2)**  
**

Summoning: 1 (+2)

[Conjuring] Transfiguration: 1 (+2)

Destruction: 1 (+2)

[Offensive] Charms: 1 (+2)

Curse-breaking: 1 (+2)

Dark arts: 1 (+2)

Defense against the dark arts: 1 (+2)

[Offensive] Mind arts: 1 (+2)

**[Warrior] ****  
**

Close-combat: 1

One-handed: 1

Two-handed: 1

Movement: 1

Apparition: 1

Flight: 1

**[Priest] ****  
**

Armor: 1

Block: 1

[Shield] Charms: 1

Magical resistance: 1

[Defensive] mind arts: 1

[Protection] Warding: 1 (+2)

Restoration: 1

Healing arts: 1

[Healing] Potions: 1**  
**

**[Rogue] ****  
**

Illusion:

[Illusion] Charms: 1

[Intrusive] Mind arts: 1

Sneak: 1

Locking and lock-picking: 1

Speechcraft: 1

[Sneak] Charms: 1

Pickpocketing: 1

[Sneak] Warding: 1 (+2)

Harry took a moment to read up on the different perks and what they entailed, unfortunately there was no mention of what exactly these 'milestone' rewards were. Frowning in thought he decided to place his perk points where he felt best and go from there. With a nod to himself Harry spent the next few minutes placing his perk points and once he was done he was quite satisfied with the final result, he was shaping up to be a nice Mage.

If he played his cards right maybe he could be like one of the great Mage's he'd read about like Gandalf or Belgarion. Of course there were parts of the magic build he chose to avoid like the plague, like Necromancy for example(-shudder- there was no way he was making zombie-orcs like Sauron, or bringing back the dead like Orochimaru).

**[Archer] **

Alchemy: 1

Enchantments: 1

[Alchemical] Potions: 1

Ritual magics: 1 (+2)

Ranged: 1

Accuracy: 5

Archery: 1

Wand magic: 1**  
**

Sight: 1

Divination: 1

Mage sight: 2

Scrying: 1

**[Mage]**

Alteration: 1 (+2)

[Altering] Charms: 1 (+2)

Potions: 1 (+2)

[Transforming] Transfiguration: 1 (+2)

Conjuration: 1 (+2)

Necromancy: 1 (+2)**  
**

Summoning: 1 (+2)

[Conjuring] Transfiguration: 1 (+2)

Destruction: 5 (+2)

[Offensive] Charms: 2 (+2)

Curse-breaking: 2 (+2)

Dark arts: 5 (+2)

Defense against the dark arts: 5 (+2)

[Offensive] Mind arts: 2 (+2)

**[Warrior] ****  
**

Close-combat: 1

One-handed: 1

Two-handed: 1

Movement: 1

Apparition: 1

Flight: 1

**[Priest] ****  
**

Armor: 1

Block: 1

[Shield] Charms: 1

Magical resistance: 1

[Defensive] mind arts: 1

[Protection] Warding: 1 (+2)

Restoration: 1

Healing arts: 1

[Healing] Potions: 1**  
**

**[Rogue] ****  
**

Illusion:

[Illusion] Charms: 1

[Intrusive] Mind arts: 1

Sneak: 1

Locking and lock-picking: 1

Speechcraft: 1

[Sneak] Charms: 1

Pickpocketing: 1

[Sneak] Warding: 1 (+2)

* * *

As he locked his points in the book pulsed once more before new words appeared on the page.

**'Goblin race selected- Abilities gained: Wandless magic, Fluency in Gobbledegook. Spell(s) learnt: Purify self (Purgose).'**

As the words appeared on the page Harry felt a strange tingling in his throat, followed moments later by an itching at the back of his skull. As soon as the feelings had come, they vanished, leaving him with quite a bit of new found knowledge. Somehow, someway, he just knew he could not only speak the Goblin language, but he could also cast the purify spell with no effort whatsoever. Of course he wasn't inclined to cast such a spell just yet, it could only be cast once a month after all.

Just the fact that he could now do magic of all things excited him to new degrees. In fact he could now feel, what he assumed was, his magic filling him with power as it flowed through him, how had he not noticed this before? This power that flowed within him, just waiting to be commanded. A shiver of euphoria passed through him at the marvelous touch of pure power, luckily a pulse from the book drew his attention before he lost himself.

Harry turned his sights back on the (marvelous, wonderful) book, just in time for new words to appear.

**'Mage class selected: Back-story unlocked. Spell(s) learnt: Knock-back (Flipendo), Light (Lumos), Flames (Incendio).'**

Just like the first time, Harry felt a slight itch at the back of his mind as knowledge of his three new spells was added to his mind. The back-story bit confused him but he was sure it would show up in a page or so, that's how these things usually worked.

**'Congratulations! Destruction has reached level 5, Bronze milestone unlocked: All offensive spells are now 5% stronger than** **average. +15 xp, 85 more to level.'**

Harry couldn't hide his grin at this, that was a pretty useful bonus. Being 5% stronger than anyone else, anyone at his level anyways, right off the bat was pretty cool.

**'Congratulations! Dark arts has reached level 5, Bronze milestone unlocked: You are now immune to corruption from low level dark curses. +15 xp, 70 more to level.'**

That one caused his eyes to widen slightly and his brows to rise, Dark arts corruption? If that was anything like the Dark side corruption from the Star Wars books then he was definitely glad he was immune, well to the low level ones anyways, he would need to be very careful with what he cast.

**'Congratulations! DADA has reached level 5, Bronze milestone unlocked: You can now cast low level DADA spells to their full potential. +15 xp. 55 more to level.'  
**

Harry felt the itching once more then something seemed to change within his mind, it was like a missing piece of a whole had just clicked into place. The spells remained the same but all of a sudden he just knew that a miniscule flick of his finger or wand at the end of the Flipendo spell would make it more powerful, or that his Incendio spell would last longer if he added an extra swish to the wand, assuming he was using a wand at the time.

It was all a bit...trippy, yea that's the word, trippy.

* * *

All too soon the words on the page faded and new ones took their place.

'_Congratulations on creating your character Harry._ _Below you will find your characters back story. As much as it might seem ludicrous to you Harry, it is all true. Regardless of whether you had accepted the game or not, this story would have remained true and you would have learnt these truths on your eleventh birthday.'_**  
**

Harry frowned to himself, his fantasy back-story was true? What didn't he know about his life? What could possibly change on his eleventh birthday, which was just a week away.

**'Welcome to Harry Potter: The Game.**

**HP:TG follows the life of one Harry James Potter, a young and powerful wizard that was orphaned at a very young age. Harry, however, is not a regular boy or wizard, he is in fact known to many in the magical community as the famous Boy-Who-Lived. The Boy-who-lived title was awarded to him when he not only survived the unsurvivable killing curse as an infant, but somehow managed to reflect it back at its caster, The Dark Lord Voldemort.  
**

**For his defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry is a national hero within the magical community, even though he has not been seen by them in years. Currently Harry lives with his Aunt and Uncle, the Dursleys, in the non-magical world, ignorant of his heritage and fame. But his eleventh birthday soon approaches, and with it many things will change...'  
**

Harry sat stunned as he absorbed this information, he was famous? There was a magical community? What the HELL! If this was true then why was he placed with non-magical, anti-magic relatives? Why had no one come to see him or even sent him some sort of fan mail, that's what happened to famous people right?

Even as it answered many questions, his back-story raised many more. What had happened to his parents? Obviously Petunia had been lying about them all these years, but were they still alive? Or had this Dark Lord killed them. Why was he left in the non-magical world? Some sort of way to protect him? If so then why not still provide him with the information he would most definitely need later in life?

So many questions raged within his mind, but as he did whenever his emotions sought to overwhelm him, Harry took a deep calming breath and forced his mind to settle down. He wasn't very skilled in meditation, only knowing what he could find in his readings, but he knew enough to calm himself and maintain a zen-like state whenever life got to be too much.

_'Breath in...breath out...breath in...breath out..'_ Harry chanted mentally as he focused his mind. _'Alright, these questions can wait until later. The book said everything would change on my 11th birthday, that's only a week away, I can wait until then.'_

* * *

With his thoughts settled Harry turned his attention to the book. The words on the page had faded, replaced by 'Harry Potter: The Game' in big golden letters. He took this to assume the game had begun and that he could now continue on.

"Pause."

The world around him seemed to grey as the pause menu appeared before his eyes. Harry grinned to himself seeing this, if the pause menu was activated then the game had definitely begun.

"Inventory."

The inventory page appeared before him and he frowned when he found it remarkably empty, the only item within being the 'Lv. 1 Over-sized Jammies' he had equipped. With a thought he was returned to the pause menu once more.

"Cheats."

Like the inventory page, the cheats menu was also empty but Harry hadn't really expected to find anything there, he hadn't really unlocked anything yet. Another thought brought him back to the pause menu.

"Save."

**'Game saved.'  
**

'"Right, at least I wont have to go through the character screen again if I somehow die." Harry murmured to himself. "Continue."

* * *

As the world around him returned to normal, Harry flipped through the small book on his lap. He noticed there was currently only a total of six pages, each with a title at the top.

Stats: The stats page contained his character stats, such as his health points, intelligence and other such things.

Skills: The skills page was empty but harry was sure that once he unlocked a few skills the page would fill up.

Spells: The spells page contained each spell he know, what skill tree they belonged to, what level they were and and a small bit of information on what the spell did.

Perks: The perks page contained a list of all his perks and from this page he would be able to spend his future perk points.

Status: The status page contained a list of all positive or negative effects on him.

Notes: The notes page was empty but a small scribbling at the top informed him that if would record any important facts that he learned, as well as contain information on any quests he was undertaking at the time.

Harry spent a few moments reviewing his few spells and overlooking his stats and perks to make sure everything was correct. He wanted to try out a couple spells but his common sense won out, he was in a small cupboard with his hateful relatives above him, he didn't want to do something that would cause them to wake or bring harm to himself...unless...

_**"Lumos"**_ Harry whispered, snapping his fingers (he wasn't sure why exactly he did that, something in his mind just told him it was required).

He ginned in excitement as his Magic surged through his body and out his finger tips, a moment later there was a small orb of light floating before him, illuminating the dark cupboard as the glow around his book began to fade. He could do magic! Harry almost squealed but he managed to keep himself calm and using the light from his spell, he turned back to the book.

On his stats page he noticed his mp slowly dropping which meant that the spell was draining him the longer he kept it up, luckily he had lots of mp and the spell drained so little. Strangely he was missing a large chunk of his mp since the last time he checked, there was no explainable reason for it though.

* * *

Flipping through the book Harry stopped on the Status page and took a moment to looked at the (surprisingly) long list of status effects on his person.

**Positive effects**

Mothers love protection: +50% resistance to dark magic.

Destinies chosen: +25% resistance to harmful magic, +100% resistance to death magic.

Fame: Increases the odds of getting whatever you want from any one of your fans.

Heroism: [Once a day] If your hp drops below 25% while you are protecting another, fully recover hp and magika and gain a +30% boost to all skills for two hours.

Blood wards: +25% resistance to harmful magic.

**Nega****tive**** effects**

Malnourishment: -30% of base health, -20% health regeneration.

Cursed scar: -10 mp/minute, grants ability: Strong fluency in Parseltongue.

Tracking spell: Alerts the caster to your position at all times.

Core binding: -50% of base mp, all spells are 75% weaker.

Loyalty spell: Makes you loyal to the caster.

Blood wars: Reinforces and empowers Loyalty spell, Tracking spell and Core binding.

* * *

"What. the. hell?" Harry gasped staring at the list. "My scar is cursed?..wait.. Core binding? Tacking spells? LOYALTY spells! Who the hell cast all these on me?"

The young boy seethed as he glared at the list of negative effects, someone was going to pay, dearly. First things first, he had to get rid of these worthless enchantments.

_'At least this race is proving really useful from the get go.'_ Harry thought as he pulled up the information for the 'Purify self' spell.

_**"Purgose" **_he whispered with a snap of his finger. As the words left his lips, an aura of crimson light surrounded him. Harry grimaced as his forehead exploded with pain, centered where he knew his scar to be. As quick as it came the pain and aura vanished, leaving Harry gasping and panting in his dark cupboard, his Lumos spell had died out. Harry groaned and considered recasting the spell but a wave of dizziness and exhaustion dissuaded him from that idea, deciding he would continue this later Harry collapsed onto his bed and immediately drifted off.

* * *

Outside number four privet drive, the entire street glowed crimson from the bright dome surrounding the house. The dome would flicker and pulse as golden cracks spread rapidly across its surface. Mere seconds after its appearance the crimson dome shattered, its tiny shards turning to dust as they landed on the smaller, golden dome that had appeared in place. The golden dome pulsed once with power before it soon faded away, invisible to the naked eye.

* * *

In a castle to the far north an old man snorted and rolled over in his sleep, unaware of the crimson glow that had momentarily surrounded one of the silver trinkets a mere meter away._**  
**_

Albus Dumbledore would wake several hours later, take one look at the small trinket and smile to himself. The wards were still in place, and Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts this very fall. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**CURRENT! Stats (updated per chapter)**

**Str: 22. **

**Sta: 23.  
**

**Int: 23 (+30).  
**

**Spi: 22 (+20).  
**

**Dex: 25.  
**

******Lck: 25.**

* * *

**[Archer] **

Alchemy: 1

Enchantments: 1

[Alchemical] Potions: 1

Ritual magics: 1 (+2)

Ranged: 1

Accuracy: 5

Archery: 1

Wand magic: 1**  
**

Sight: 1

Divination: 1

Mage sight: 2

Scrying: 1

**[Mage]**

Alteration: 1 (+2)

[Altering] Charms: 1 (+2)

Potions: 1 (+2)

[Transforming] Transfiguration: 1 (+2)

Conjuration: 1 (+2)

Necromancy: 1 (+2)**  
**

Summoning: 1 (+2)

[Conjuring] Transfiguration: 1 (+2)

Destruction: 5 (+2)

[Offensive] Charms: 2 (+2)

Curse-breaking: 2 (+2)

Dark arts: 5 (+2)

Defense against the dark arts: 5 (+2)

[Offensive] Mind arts: 2 (+2)

**[Warrior] ****  
**

Close-combat: 1

One-handed: 1

Two-handed: 1

Movement: 1

Apparition: 1

Flight: 1

**[Priest] ****  
**

Armor: 1

Block: 1

[Shield] Charms: 1

Magical resistance: 1

[Defensive] mind arts: 1

[Protection] Warding: 1 (+2)

Restoration: 1

Healing arts: 1

[Healing] Potions: 1**  
**

**[Rogue] ****  
**

Illusion:

[Illusion] Charms: 1

[Intrusive] Mind arts: 1

Sneak: 1

Locking and lock-picking: 1

Speechcraft: 1

[Sneak] Charms: 1

Pickpocketing: 1

[Sneak] Warding: 1 (+2)

* * *

**Spells**** List**

DADA: Knock back (Flipendo)- fires a ball of light that violently shoves the target backwards. Flames (Incendio)- spews a continuous stream of fire that can set the target on fire.

Charms: Light (Lumos)- forms a ball of light that illuminates everything in a 10m radius around the caster.


	2. Chapter 2

To my fans,

I'm glad that many of you loved this story but sadly it wont be continued for some time. I am currently focused on my other story Harry Potter: Rise of an Empire and between that and life I don't have time for another story.

As such this story will be a oneshot until i have time to work on it.

With my sincerest apologies,

Lord Drakos.


End file.
